In high speed receiver systems, decision devices, such as samplers or slicers, are used to detect symbols in a received signal. A threshold may be set in such decision devices for determining which symbol is received. For multi-level signaling, multiple samplers with different decision thresholds may detect multiple symbols modulated in multi-level signals. As there may be many of such samplers on an IC, power consumption by such samplers is a significant issue. Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC having reduced power consumption.